Buzz Lightyear 2: Sora Meets It
Buzz Lightyear 2: Sora Meets It is the second film of the Buzz Lightyear and Sora film series. It follows around one of Andy's toys, a Trojan horse named Troy, getting toynapped and Buzz, Sora and the rest of the gang trying to rescue him. Plot Troy, a toy Trojan Horse prepares to go to history camp with Andy but his wheel is broken, forcing him to stay on the shelf. Later when Woody was put on the shelf, he finds a broken squeeze toy rhino named Jammy, who is to be sold at a yard sale since his horn is broken. With help from Andy's dog, Buster, Troy sneaks out and saves Jammy, but falls off before he can make it inside the house. He is first found by a girl but is then found by a greedy, enthusiastic toy collector. The toy collector offers Andy's mother several deals to purchase Troy, but citing that Troy was not supposed to be in the yard sale in the first place, and that Troy is in fact a family heirloom, she declines his offers and locks Troy in the cash box. Undeterred and insistant, the toy collector creates a distraction, unscrews the lock on the cash box, steals Woody, and drives off with him. Buzz Lightyear, Sora and the other toys recognize the thief as Al McWhiggin, the owner of Al's Toy Barn, and set out to rescue him. In Al's apartment, Woody discovers he is a valuable collectable based on an old, popular TV show called Trojan Horse: Mysteries, and is set to be sold to a toy museum in Tokyo. The other toys from the franchise — Molt, the assistant statue Michaelangelo's David, Great Snake of China, a snake shaped like the Great Wall of China, and Tiko the Tiki, who is in mint condition inside his unopened box—are excited about the trip, but Troy intends to return home because he is still Andy's toy. They needed Troy to stay because if he wasn't with them, they would go back into storage. That night, Al accidentally rips off Troy's broken wheel and Troy attempts to recover his arm and return to Andy. However, Tiko secretly escapes from his box, turns the Television on, wakes Al up, and ruins Troy's chances of returning home as he wants to go to Japan and it is learned that he, Molt, and Great Snake can only be sold if Troy is sold to the museum as well. Troy is placed back in his case by Al, and he suspects Molt as the culprit, because the TV remote was near him. The next day, Troy learns about how Molt was outgrown by his owner, Jolly Joe, and he feels terrible for treating her badly. Tiko convinces Troy that if he goes home, Andy will outgrow him at some point as well, leading Troy to decide to stay rather than go back to Andy. While Troy gets repaired the next day, Buzz, Sora and the other toys — Rex, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, and Hamm, and Bullseye—reach the Al's Toy Barn store across from Al's apartment. However Sora gets captured by an all-new Sora action figure who is more deluded than the old Buzz was before. The new Sora is mistaken by the other toys, who have the assistance and help from Barbie, as Andy's Sora and joins them to Al's apartment. The real Sora escapes and chases them, accidentally releasing an action figure of Buzz's arch enemy Emperor Zurg, who, just like the new Buzz, doesn't realize he is a toy. Sora rejoins the others as soon as they find Troy, but Troy refuses to return to Andy. However, he changes his mind when he watches a boy with him on TV making him realize how much he missed Andy, and Buzz and Sora remind him that toys are meant to be played with. Troy convinces Molt and Great Snake to come with him as another way to stop them going back into storage, but Tiko, out of his box, locks up the air vent the toys used to get to Al's apartment with his pickaxe, separating them from Andy's toys. Tiko then reveals the truth, and says that he sabotaged Troy's attempt to regain his broken arm to prevent him returning to Andy and that he wants to go to Japan because he was forced to spend his life in a shop watching the other toys being sold. After they are taken by Al, the two Soras, Buzz and the rest of Andy's toys encounter Zurg in an elevator shaft while chasing Al, but the new Sora remains behind to play with Zurg once he discovers that Zurg is his grandfather, Rex defeats Zurg for New Sora by whacking Zurg with his tail and seeing Zurg falling off the elevator. Buzz, Sora and the other toys were nearly close to getting Troy, but Tiko stops Troy from escaping. Buzz, Sora and the others follow Al to the airport in a Pizza Planet delivery truck and finds a new toy which is Garfield and join the group. When Buzz, Sora and the others make it to the airport and enter the baggage claim area to find and save Troy. Tiko tries to stop them, breaking Troy's wheel again, but he is defeated by Sora and the others using flash photography and stuffed in the bag of a girl who draws on the faces of her toys; this gives him a chance to see what it is like to be played with. Great Snake ends up being boarded on the airplane to Japan, but Buzz, Sora and Bullseye save him just before the plane lifts off and the toys return home, using one of the baggage carriers from the airport to await Andy's arrival, Troy uses his horse gear as a lasso. Later, Andy takes Molt, Great Snake and Garfield in as his new toys and fixes Troy's arm. The toys also learn that Al's business and mood have sharply declined because his attempt to sell the Mystery History gang to Japan was a failure and returns to make a commercial about what happened. Mr. Potato Head decides to adopt Garfield that Zurg rescued in the Pizza Planet delivery truck. As the new toys become accustomed to having a new owner, Troy tells Buzz and Sora that he is not worried about Andy outgrowing them, because when he does, they will have each other for infinity and beyond.